Chaos' Armada
by THE Sub-Zero
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson's best friend Eric Shaffer (my oc) comes back to camp after being gone for a while and finds out that his best friend is dead because Percy's half-brother caused Percy to kill himself and that same half-brother was the reason that Eric left in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eric's POV

I was running through a forest in New York far away from my house. I knew something was chasing me and I knew it would endanger my family and I couldn't let that happen so I ran away from my family and away from my life. Now, let me explain my name is Eric Shaffer (I know weird last name but I was born with it). **A/N the A in his last name is pronounced like the A in apple**. Anyway as I was running I could hear the loud pounding of the beast's footsteps that was chasing me. I didn't truly know what it was but I had an idea and I knew it could endanger my family and friends so I ran and didn't stop until I couldn't run anymore. Once I stopped running I hid behind a thick tree in hopes that the beast would run straight by me. I saw the tall beast run by and I sighed with relief which was a big mistake. I realized too late that this monster was a combination of a bull and a man. I knew what this monster was; it was the Minotaur from Greek mythology. Now I bet you are wondering why I'm not freaking out about the fact that a monster that isn't supposed to be real is chasing me. Now I am one of the few that this happens to, but fortunately it happened. I am a demigod son of who knows. Anyway back to me pretty much dying. The Minotaur turned sniffed looked exactly where I was and started to run towards me. I stood up knowing that I would have to fight this beast. I reached in the bag that I had brought with me. Now I know that you guys are confused about why I had a bag with me, before the minotaur attacked my I was going to run away anyway because my family was frequently receiving visits from monsters and I wasn't going to continue putting them in danger so I packed some things and was outside when the minotaur attacked. Anyway I reached in my bag and pulled out a black flash drive that you could slide the USB part out with a switch on the flash drive. I pushed the small switch the opposite way it was supposed to go and a dark black sword made out of pure obsidian sprung to life from the flash drive. A while ago I lived in a camp for people like me called Camp Half-Blood and while I was there we were tinkering around with ways to kill monsters and a certain son of Poseidon named Percy Jackson discovered that obsidian could kill monsters just as easy as imperial gold and celestial bronze. Percy Jackson was my one of my best friends when I was at Camp Half-Blood. Earlier I said I didn't know who my godly parent was and that is because the entire time I was at Camp Half-Blood I was never claimed. Now I guess it's time to fight. The bull-man charged at me and I rolled out of the way to avoid being steamrolled. (When I was at camp the Minotaur was a frequent visitor trying to attack the camp and me and Percy got bored of the name Minotaur and started calling him the bull-man). Mr. Bull man turned roared at me and charged again. This time before I dodged I threw my sword at the Minotaur and then dodged. As my sword made contact the Minotaur screamed in rage. Now I was confused I had hit it with my sword but it wasn't dying. The bull-man turned and I realized I had only scratched him because I didn't see my sword. I turned and looked at where he had charged from and saw my sword impaled in a tree. He looked at me with a hint of hate in his eyes and slammed his fist into me and sent me flying back into my sword hilt which hit me in the ribs and then he grabbed me and threw me into another tree about 150 yards away. I guess the minotaur got tired of full on trying to tackle me before I could get to my sword the Minotaur bull rushed me (he he see what I did there) and grabbed my around my neck. He hoisted me up in the air and started choking me. The bull-man roared in my face which I assumed was bull for I gotcha now bitch. Then right as I was about to black out an arrow appeared in the Minotaur's chest and he disintegrated. I fell to the ground and started coughing. The person that had shot the arrow ran over to me and asked "Are you alright Bulls eye" a feminine voice said. Now I swear by Zeus's pants that I had heard that voice before. Then it registered what she had called me, she had called me Bull's eye which was a nickname I got from camp. Then the voice registered in my brain and I realized who had saved me. I looked up to see the face of my all-time best friend when I was at Camp Half-Blood Jenny Mathew's daughter of Zeus and my child-hood friend. Then she looked at me with a gleam of victory in her eyes and said "We have a lot to catch upon Eric". I nodded and replied "But first let's get me back to camp because I'm not felling so well" and then blacked out. When I came to I looked around and could tell that I was in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood because I saw a lot of Satyr's and Apollo kids bustling about trying to tend to all of the wounded. I looked up to see Jenny sitting on a stool next to my bed. I noticed that she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans a white tank top and a black low-cut jacket. She grinned at me "Welcome back to the world of the living Rapio" she said. Rapio was the Latin translation of goof, she called me that because before I left I used to always almost get myself killed and she just started calling me that from that point forward. "Thanks' Sparky" I replied and she giggled at the nickname I had given her a little bit after we had first met. Now let me give you a brief description of Jenny. She has blonde hair, electric blue eyes (this being the result of her being a daughter of Zeus), she is about 5'6, he is skinny but she isn't anorexic skinny most of her Weight is muscle and she weighs about 112 lbs. I sat up and groaned from the sharp pain I felt in my chest. "Hey take it easy Eric the Minotaur broke a couple of your ribs and your left arm so you are going to be in pain for a little while" she exclaimed seeming a little worried about me. **A/N: I don't know if this is how ambrosia and Nectar heal wounds but you are still in pain for a little while afterwards so remember that through ought the story. **"I'll be fine" I groaned trying to ease her worry about me. Alright now it's time to explain some things. I got the nickname Bulls Eye because my weapon of whenever I would use a projectile weapon I would never miss my target. I am 6'3, I weigh 198 lbs. I have hair the color of a panther and I am very athletic. "So since we have a lot of catching up to do Jenny why don't we start now?" I asked her. She looked at me and told me "I would but I have a date with my boyfriend". "Oh alright maybe another time" I replied. I was upset because the last time I was here I almost asked her out but my some kid named Mathew came to camp, got claimed and ended up being a son of Poseidon. He thought that he was the best person ever and he was always making fun of people and saying that he is so much better than them. That is why I left because he kept challenging me and framing me for things that I didn't do. Nobody liked me because of what he was doing except for Jenny, my half-brother, David (he is cool), Percy (you know who that is so no need to explain) and a couple of other people that came with me but disappeared within a couple of hours of us leaving. Jenny didn't leave because she thought that the camp would need someone like her during this strange time. I told Mathew before I left that I would be back and that he would regret ever messing with me and ever being born. Just then a guy with a hat that was blocking his face walked in to the infirmary. "What are you doing here with this loser Jenny" the guy exclaimed. "He isn't a loser he was one of my old friends but something bad happened and he had to leave" she defended me. "In fact you know this quote unquote loser" Jenny informed him. "Oh I do?" he exclaimed. The reason he couldn't see my face was because I had a blanket over my face. After a couple of seconds I recognized the voice and looked up at him the same time he took of his hat. I then saw the face of the person I wanted to see the least in the world right now, Mathew the asshole that framed me and made me leave. "I remember this loser he was a pour sport when I got her because I was better than him" Mathew said as he chuckled. I looked up at him with a glare in my eyes "You did everything and framed me, you kept challenging me to fight's because you thought you were better than me" I spat out, literally spitting in his face. He growled at me then punched me in the face. "You really think that anybody would believe that me, the great Mathew Jenkins framed you the loser of Camp Half-Blood of doing bad things?" he grinned at me. "Mathew why did you do that, he is injured from a fight with the Minotaur alright so either you leave or you be nice to him" Jenny shouted at him. He looked at Jenny "I am the head person in this relationship so you do what I want" he winked at her "See you later babe" he cackled as he walked away. I looked at Jenny surprised and confused as hell. "Look Eric I can explain" she stuttered. "No, you don't need to I get what's going on here" I spat. "Alright now let me say what I believe is going on here" I said as I sat up. "While I was gone that motherfucker told all of yall that I tried to hurt you and everyone believed it even you and then later he hypnotized you into dating him" I explained. "Look I know you don't like him so why are you dating him?" I asked Jenny with confusion. "Well everybody at camp figured that the only daughter of Zeus here should date the only mortal son of Poseidon alive and I couldn't let the camp down" she explained. "Oh so you didn't even care how much it would hurt me when I got back?" I asked her. "Look Eric I gotta go I'll see you around" she said with disappointment in her voice as she walked away. I laid back in my bed and fell asleep with a sigh. A couple of hours later an Apollo camper woke me up telling me that I was free to leave. I looked at the camper and figured out his name was Ted from his nametag. "Hey Ted what did jenny mean earlier when she said that Mathew is the only living known son of Poseidon, Percy is still alive isn't he?" I asked with traces of worry in my voice. Everybody knew how me and Percy were pretty much brother with how close we were. "Look Eric I know this might make you very sad, but while you were gone Mathew was challenging Percy trying to get him to leave just like he had done to you" Ted explained. "But Mathew took it a little too far and made out with Annabeth right in front of Percy and she didn't even care. So once he saw them he asked Annabeth one question, Why? And then plunged Riptide into his heart and killed himself" Ted said with tears rolling down his cheeks. "How long ago did this happen" I asked. "Only about 2 months ago" he answered. "Well, uh thanks for helping me and explaining to me where Percy is I'll see you around" I cried with tears rolling down my cheek as I walked out of the infirmary. I walked down to the beach because it reminded me of Percy and how kind hearted he was. I thought to myself "Why would anybody want to do this to Percy, he was the best friend I had ever had". I screamed into the air realizing that I officially now had nobody with me. All of my friends were probably dead, and Jenny pretty much gave up on me when she started dating Mathew. I was walking around when I stepped on something weird. I looked down and saw a sea green velvet box. I picked it up, opened it and saw a ring with an owl on it. I studied the ring and saw that on the bottom there was a message. This message said these exact words "I love you now and forever wise girl, Percy" I put the ring back into the box realizing what had happened. Since Percy and Mathew were half-brothers that means that Mathew had access to Percy's things. Mathew found the ring, realized that Percy was going to propose to Annabeth and made up a plan to get Annabeth to cheat on Percy with him. I stuffed the ring in my pocket and stormed to the arena because I saw a lot of people gathering there. When I got there I saw all of the gods including Hade's and Hestia, both of which had fancy thrones. I sat down and listened so that I could know what was going on. Zeus stood and declared with these exact words "Every hero that has served in any of the past war's or deserves it will be granted immortality". He gave immortality to all of the war heroes then some of the other people that really deserved it. "There are only two more immortality spots left and I am going to give these spots to the two best heroes at this camp" he said. I smiled and stood up knowing that I would be one of those people. "Alright these two heroes are….. My daughter Jenny Mathews and her boyfriend Mathew Johnson" Zeus declared and everybody cheered. I stood up outraged "WHAT WHY IN HADES ARE YOU GAVING IMMORTALITY TO A SHITTY CAMPER LIKE MATHEW" I shouted. "Because I am better than you in every aspect you little no parent freak" Mathew exclaimed. "You see your parents didn't claim you because the never wanted you dumbfuck" Mathew shouted. Then Zeus looked at me "Mathew is exactly right, nobody knows who your parent is you worthless worm" Zeus exclaimed. "You know what I challenge Mathew Johnson to a fight right here right now to finally prove who is better" I exclaimed. "Alright I accept your challenge you worthless piece of shit" Mathew declared with pride. "Alright meet back here in 15 minutes and bring every weapon and piece of armor you have" I said. "Because you're going to need it" and then I walked away to the Hephaestus armory so that I could sharpen my weapons and once that was done I went back to the arena and practiced until he finally showed up. I then looked at him and realized that he had on heavy armor all over his body (which is going to be easy to get through the wink points). We walked to our starting points. "Ready, set, BEGIN" Chiron announced. Of course he charged at me and I sidestepped grabbing his arm and pulling off the piece of armor on his right arm. He turned and looked surprised and then he charged again, and again until he had nothing left but his sword, shield and his bow and arrows. He screamed with frustration and swung his sword at me. I sidestepped (again) and slashed up with my sword which by the way is named Foudre which h means Lightning in French which I named after Jenny because she is a daughter of Zeus. He growled in pain and then slashed at me which I blocked with Foudre and then kicked him in the shin. He fell to his knees and as he fell I kicked him in the face. He fell back for a little bit and as this happened I turned to the crowd which was booing me because I was beating their pore little Mathew. I turned around right as he sent an arrow towards me. I dropped my sword and caught the arrow between my hands. I threw it on the ground and ran at him and drop kicked him and knocked him on his ass. Then I picked up the arrow I had stabbed into the ground, walked over to him and stabbed it into his shoulder. I looked up at the crowd "I win game over" I said and then walked away. I walked to my cabin (which was the Hermes cabin) and gather everything I thought I would need and walked towards the gate. I stopped at the gate, turned around and saw Jenny standing at the entrance to the arena staring at me. I shook my head and walked out of Camp Half-Blood, forever.

**A/N**

**So this is the first chapter of my Chaos' Armada Story**

**I hoped that went well but I won't be able to tell unless yall **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric's POV

3 Days Later

I was walking towards my family's house so that I could say goodbye to them before I left. I turned the corner and saw my house on fire. I dropped my bag not even caring what happened to it as I sprinted down the corner towards my house. I got to the doorway and saw about two dozen firefighters trying to contain the fire. The thing is the fire was green so that meant it was Greek fire. I ran towards the door not caring what people were saying. When I was about to run in a firefighter stopped me telling me that it was too dangerous. Not caring what was going to happen because I was leaving the country anyway I punched the firefighter in the face and ran into the house. I ran through the house trying to find my family. As I got to my Dad and Step-Mom's room I saw my parents and sister huddled in a corner. "Don't worry I will get you guys out" I shouted over the crackling of the fire. I got my sister out who was about two years younger than me (I am 18) and went to get my parents out. They stood up and started to walk towards me when I gigantic flaming piece of our roof fell on them. "NO" I screamed. I sprinted towards them not caring if I died. I knelt down next them and realized what I had hoped didn't happen. That piece of roof had killed my parents on impact. I sat there for 5 minutes trying to get my parent's to wake up because I didn't want to believe that they were dead. "Come on let's go we can't stay here any longer" Sarah said (my sister). I stood up now having to believe that they were dead. I turned grabbed Sarah's hand and we ran out of the building. When we got outside I about passed out from what I saw. The building was on fire and all of the fire fighters were scattered around the pavement all two dozen of them….. dead. I looked around trying to see if I could find out who had done this. I ran around for a while to see if I could find anybody that looked like they had done this. "Hey Eric come over here and hurry" Sarah shouted. I ran over to her thinking that somebody was trying to hurt her but when I got over there I saw a message written on the ground in Greek letters. I crouched down so I could get a better look at the message "I'm not done with you Shaffer and this is just the beginning signed Mathew" the message said. "AGGGHHH" I screamed into the air with rage. I knew that Mathew was a douchebag but I didn't think that it would come to him murdering people that were trying to save my house. Then realization dawned on me. It was Mathew who had set my house in fire! "I know who set our house on fire" I said as I stood up and walked down the street to get my bag. Once I got down there I looked through my backpack to find a drachma. My sister came jogging up to me as I was rummaging through my bag. "What do you mean, so you know who set our house on fire and killed mom and dad?" she questioned me. "Yeah, I know" I replied as I pulled out a drachma from my bag. "Who did it?" my sister asked. "When I was at Camp Half-Blood some kid named Mathew was always trying to make my life miserable, but I didn't think it would come this far as to him trying to kill my family and being partially successful" I exclaimed. I walked into my back yard and somehow my water house was still fine. I walked over and grabbed so I could send an Iris Message. I sprayed it into the air and threw my drachma in. "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Mathew Johnson" I exclaimed. The water rippled and we saw Mathew with his cronies drinking alcohol (I say alcohol because there were all kinds of it there). "So you got rid of his family?" one of his thugs asked. "I set their house on fire but I don't know if it killed all of them" Mathew explained. "Well it was Greek fire so it should have at least killed his parents" another crony said. "Hey there is a rainbow up in the corner of the cabin" I heard someone say. On instinct without thinking I immediately swiped my hand through the mist so they wouldn't find out. "So is that enough proof for you?" I asked my sister. "Why is that guy doing this?" she asked confused. "I never truly knew why but all I know is he doesn't like me and is trying to make my life miserable" I explained. My sister walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder "Has he succeeded?" she asked me. I looked at her "Not even close" I replied. She smiled and we started to walk away from our burned down house and on the way I told what I was planning on doing now that I had left the camp. She decided that since she had nowhere else to go that she would go with me. After about 30 minutes of walking we heard a sound behind us. My sister turned around but I didn't. "What are you here to finish the job Mathew" I exclaimed. "Um Eric this isn't Mathew" I heard my sister say. I turned around and saw a tall man in a black and purple suit. "Uh who are you?" my sister asked. "My name is Chaos and I am the creator of the universe and everything in it" the man said. "I'm so sorry Lord Chaos" I said as me and my sister bowed to him on our knees. "No need to bow I am here to ask the two of you a question" Chaos told us. My sister and I stood up "What is it that you want to ask my lord?" my sister asked him. "I have a request for the two of you" he said. "What is it Lord Chaos?" I asked him. "I am leading an army because on day the titans and giants will rise at the same time and I need an army to help fight them" he explained. "There are a couple of empty spots that need to be filled and I have been watching the two of you lately and I figured that you would want to join me" he finished. "So what do you say will the two of you join?" he asked. I looked at my sister and we nodded. "We will join you to help fight the titans and giants when they rise" we replied at the same time as I grabbed my bag. He smiled and created a black and purple vortex "Then come with me and I will start your training" he explained as the three of us walked through the portal.

1 week later

Jenny's POV

I was walking around Camp Half-Blood kind of sad and depressed because Eric had left and Eric has been my best-friend since we were babies. We were even discovered and claimed together and we also arrived at camp at the same time. I walked to the archery range because this is where he would always practice with his weapons and it reminded me of him. "Why did you let him leave Jenny" I muttered to myself. I pulled out my bow and started practicing because I wanted to be as accurate with my bow as he was before he left. An hour later I had nothing to do so I decided to go back to my cabin and take nap for a little bit. I opened the door, walked to my bed and saw Eric's red mp3 player with blue headphones wrapped around them. There was also a note attached to the mp3 player. I took the note off and this is what it said "Hey Jenny turn the mp3 player on and go to the song titled This Is How I Feel and remember that that line from a song is how I felt about you, signed Eric". I put the headphones in and selected the song and it started playing from 22 seconds into the song Love Somebody by Maroon 5. Then the song stopped playing at 40 seconds into the song. This is the line that the song played "If I fall for you I'll never recover, if I fall for you I'll never be the same". I rapped the headphones around the mp3, put it back in the blue and red box, put it in the nightstand right next to my bed and fell asleep with the thought in my had that Eric had loved me but he left because of somebody. When I woke up I heard a lot of noise outside so I walked out. When I saw what everybody was freaking out about I got excited. The hunters of Artemis were here and my sister Thalia was their lieutenant so I knew that she would be here. I jogged to the group of hunters and I didn't see Thalia. "Hey where's Thalia" I asked. Then a one of the hunters named Joana walked over to me. "About a week ago Thalia left us and she wouldn't tell us why" the hunter told me. "All she left was a note that said to tell you that Eric's parents were killed in a fire that had burned down his old house" Joana explained. "Did the note say anything about Eric or his sister?" I asked. "No but it is believed that they also perished in the fire" a different hunter replied. "No, this can't be happening" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry but we have no proof of him being alive and we have evidence that points to him being dead" Joana said. "I need some time" I said as I stormed down to the beach so I could have some time to think. As I got to the beach I heard a feminine voice say "Oh Mathew you are so amazing". I just dismissed it because we have multiple Mathews at camp. So I just kept walking and when I got a better view of the couple I noticed that it was Annabeth making out with somebody. "Nothing new ever since Percy left Annabeth has become such a whore" I whispered. But then I found out who the boy was and it broke my heart. The person that was making out with Annabeth was my boyfriend, Mathew Johnson. "Mathew what the hell are you doing" I shouted. Mathew scattered to his feet and turned around. "Jenny this isn't what it looked like" he stuttered. "It's exactly what this looks like Mathew" I screamed. "You are cheating on me with that little slutty whore" I shouted. "I can't believe that you would do this to me I thought you loved me" I stuttered. "I do love you Jenny this is just a mistake" he exclaimed. "This isn't a mistake Mathew and obviously you don't love me because you are making out with Ms. Whore here" I said. "Jenny please give me another chance" he pleaded. "I will never give you another chance Mathew WE ARE DONE" I shouted then stormed off. As I stormed off I heard him say "Why won't you give me another chance" and at that I halted in my tracks and turned around. "I will give you two reasons why I won't give you another chance" I exclaimed. "Reason number one is because you cheated on me with _Annabeth_" I spat her named out like it was poison. "And second of all you are the reason that Eric left this shithole of a camp" I spat and then stormed to my cabin. About twenty minutes later my friend Nico **(yes the Nico from the books)** came into my cabin and told me I should probably come outside. I walked outside and heard the words that I wanted to here. "Jenny Mathews I challenge you to a fight" said Annabeth. "I gladly accept your challenge whorebag" I shouted. "Ok meet me back me back here in 15 minutes" Annabeth said. I walked to the arena so I could gather my weapons. I put on my grabbed all of my armor and jogged to the armory with a request to somebody. I walked over to my friend Leo and asked him if he could dye my armor red in memory of Eric (Eric's favorite color is red). He gladly obliged so while he was doing that I walked back to the armory so I could chose my weapons. I chose a dagger so I could get up close and personal and I knew that one of Annabeth's weapons would be a knife. I chose my bow and 20 arrows so that if I needed to I could hurt her from long range. Finally I chose my sword which I had named Argentum which I had named after Eric's eyes. Argentum is the Latin word for silver and I named it that because Eric's eyes were pure silver. About 2 minutes before the match started Leo brought me my armor which was pure red and it reminded me of Eric. "Thanks Leo I owe you one" I said with a smile. "No need you have done plenty of things for me and I figured it was the least I could do" he replied with a chuckle. I turned around so I could suit up for the fight and before I could I heard Leo say something. "Hey Jenny, do me a favor and kick her ass in honor of Eric and everybody who still liked him before he left" he said. "Will do Leo" I replied and turned around to put on my armor. Once I was ready I put my dagger in a sheathe on my boot and sheathed Argentum at my hip and finally I put my quiver on my back and put my bow in my hand. Then I walked to my starting point in the arena so I could get ready for the fight. Then I watched Annabeth walk to her starting position of the arena. "Ready, set, GO" I heard someone say. The first thing I did was reach for an arrow and shot it at her to keep her at bay. She narrowly avoided it and threw a knife at me which I caught and threw back at her. The knife bounce off of her chest plate but I heard her grunt from it. I shot another arrow at her and this one pierce through one of the chinks in her armor on her shoulder. She grunted and staggered back and then pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and threw it on the ground. Then she screamed and charged at me. I tried to dodge but she turned and tackled me to the ground. She took off my helmet and started punching me in the face. After about 5 punches I kneed her in the stomach and pushed her off of me. Then I pulled out my sword and pointed it at her throat. "I win" I declared. "Not yet" I heard her mutter. She grabbed my sword with her glove on and threw it to the other side of the arena. She kicked me in the shin and then took the opportunity to get up and pull out her knife. I pulled out my dagger and we started dueling with our weapons. After about 2 minutes she slashed at me and I blocked it. I took this opportunity to rip off her helmet and Headbutt her because; we were that close to each other. She staggered back and I swept my foot under her legs and she fell down. I got on top of her and put my knife at her throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now; you are the reason that Percy left and you are also the reason that me and Mathew aren't together anymore" I muttered. "I'll give you two good reasons Jenny" she replied. "First Eric wouldn't want you to kill me and second you would get kicked out of camp if you did" she said with a smirk. I growled, flipped my dagger over and slammed the hilt of my dagger into her head knocking her out. I stood up and looked around seeing half of the arena cheering and the other half booing. I raised my arms in victory as I stood there thinking of what she had said.

Eric's POV

Once we got to where I assumed was the base of operations for his army he took us to a room that had two beds in them. He told us to each sit down on a bed and we listened. He came over to me and asked "Chose an element that you want to have power over and I will give this power" he explained. "Really we will be able to control that element?" I asked sounding excited. "Yes but only the strongest people in my army get these powers" he told us. "Then why are you giving us these powers" my sister asked. "Because I sense that the two of you will become two of the most powerful beings in the world after you are trained" he said. I thought about what he said and eventually came to a conclusion. "I want ice" I heard my sister say. He nodded and walked over to the bed that she was on. He put two fingers on her forehead and one on her chin. His hand and Sarah's face started glowing and about a minute later my sister passed out on the bed. "What did you do to her?" I exclaimed. "She will have to get use to the powers so she passed out" he told me. "I want fire" I said. He came over to me and repeated the process and then I blacked out.

A/N I will try to update in the next few days but my 6 year old cousin is at my house so the process might be a little slow

REVIEW

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I realized that I forgot to do the disclaimer in the past two chapters so *sigh* I do not own pjo the only things that I own are certain characters and the plot for this story now into the chapter**

Eric's POV

500 years later

It has been 500 years since I left the Camp and everything that happened between Mathew and me. During those 500 years my sister and I were personally trained by Chaos. After about 400 years into our training my friends and I went on a mission to sabotage Gaia and the titans and we ended up getting trapped. When we got back to base Chaos realized that it would have been a lot easier if we had been able to fly out of there. So that mission gave Chaos the idea to give his top commanders wings and my sister and I were some of the few to receive wings.

_Flashback_

_He gave everybody but me pure white wings. When he came to me to give me my wings he studied me for a while. "I sense great power in you Blitz (my new name)" Chaos told me. "Thank you My Lord" I replied with a bow. "So because I sense so much power in you I will grant you a special pair of wings" he told me. "With all due respect Lord Chaos why me?" I asked. "Because I sense one day you will become more powerful than even me and when I fade you will take my place" Chaos exclaimed. Everyone gasped and I got a questioning look on my face. "Are you sure about that Lord Chaos?" I questioned him. "Absolutely" he exclaimed. He then put his hand on my shoulder and I felt a searing pain in my shoulder blades. After a couple of seconds the pain faded and I felt my pair of wings spring from my back. Everybody gasped with a mixture of shock and awe. "What is the big deal" I exclaimed. My friend Delta (I will explain who everybody is later) reached over and plucked a feather from my wings. She then shoved it in my face and I realized that it was as black as obsidian. "Oh so that is why everyone seemed so shocked when I got my wings" I thought out loud. "Ladies and Gentleman of my army meet the people that will be your main leaders" he said as he gestured to everyone but me. "Also meet the man that will take my place when I fade Eric Shaffer" he exclaimed and then everybody started applauding. We all bowed and then walked out but before we left Chaos told us to meet him in the training center so he could teach us how to use our wings. As we walked over there Delta caught up to me "So I guess you are now pretty much the leader out of all of us now" she said with a chuckle. _

_Flashback over_

Now that we are back in the present time I figure it's time for me to explain who everybody is.

Now before I get started I should say that each one of the Angels have special powers. There is Spiritus A.K.A. Thalia grace who can control wind and air, There is Speedy A.K.A. Zoe Nightshade who has super speed, and size reduction ( I know original nickname), there is Terra A.K.A. Luke Castellan who can control earth, there is Epsilon A.K.A. Nico Di Angelo who has shadow powers **(just imagine him having the powers of Noob from Mortal Kombat**), there is Hydro A.K.A Percy Jackson (yes he isn't dead), there is Delta A.K.A. Bianca Di Angelo who has super smarts and amazing weapon skills, there is Glaciem A.K.A. my sister Sarah, there is Delta A.K.A. Robby Jackson (yes he is Percy's brother) who has super strength, then finally there is me Blitz and I can control fire, I have amazing skills with any weapons and I also have super strength. We all have amazing weapon skills but I listed that as one of my powers because I could beat anyone of the angels in fight. Every single person I just introduced is an Angel (that's what we have been calling ourselves ever since we got our wings). Now that I am done explaining it's time for us to actually talk about present time. Currently the angels and I were fighting in a training simulator. I ducked and fired off a bolt from my handheld mini-crossbow. I turned around and saw a dummy running at me with a two sided battle axe. He swung at me and I sidestepped to avoid losing the simulation. Something you need to know, if anyone gets "hurt" in the simulation it ends and we have to start over. I kicked him in the back and shot a small chink in the armor on his neck. I turned and saw a throwing knife sailing towards Bianca. I aimed and fired my crossbow and the bolt sliced the knife out of the air and saving Bianca. She turned around and realized that I had saved her bacon and smiled. I felt a chill down my spine and turned to see a knight attacking me. I did a back flip, kicking the guy in the chin in the process. The knight opened his helmet growled and charged at me. At the last second I crouched down tripping the guy. I drew Foudre and looked at the knight's eyes and saw that they were filled with fear. "P-P-Please don't kill me" he stuttered. "Sorry" I replied as I plunged Foudre into the opening in his helmet. I siren sounded signaling that the simulation was over. We all cheered because lately we have been able to completely make it through the simulation completely. We all came together in the middle of the room high fiving and cheering. I saw Sarah wink at Robby and he blushed as I chuckled. Those two were head over heels for each other and they had no clue that the other person liked them. I walked over to Percy so that we could talk for a while. "You do know that our siblings are completely in love with each other right?" Percy asked laughing as I walked over to him. "Oh believe me I know" I said as we all walked out of the simulator and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. As we were walking I saw everyone walking with their significant other. The only person in the angels that wasn't dating anybody at the time was me, my sister and Robby (and my sister and Robby were probably going to start dating). Bianca was dating someone in Chaos' army but he wasn't an angel. His name was Jacob Harrison and he was the commander of squad 3. Chaos has groups and there are commanders of each squad. Percy and Zoe were dating (when she came into the army she got rid of her oath), Luke and Thalia were dating, and like I said Robby and my sister were probably going to start dating. Once we got there the angels and Jacob all got our food and went to sit down at our table. Right before I sat down I heard a voice shout "Hey Rapio how you doing" and then I heard a lot of laughter. I slammed my tray on the table and then turned around. I saw someone that I had hated ever since I got into Chaos' Army Jerrod Shane, a complete asshole and the leader of squad 5. Even though I was the second most powerful being in existence he thinks that he is better than me. "How about you shut the hell up dipshit" I screamed. He and his friends just continued laughing. About 15 minutes into lunch Jerrod walked over to me and slammed something in my food. I looked down and saw that it was I picture of Jenny and me. I stood up and pinned Jerrod against the wall. "Where the hell did you get this" I growled at him. "Let's just say the lock to your room isn't in one piece" he chuckled. I screamed and punched him in the throat and stormed off. Once I got up to my room I slammed the door and threw myself on my bed. I heard my door open "Whoever the hell is in here just get out now" I muttered into my pillow. "Hey don't let Jerrod get to you Eric" I heard my sister say. I sat up and turned around and saw a scratch across her cheek. "Hey what happened to you" I asked as I felt her cheek. "Well when you left I ran to Jerrod and Spartan kicked him in the balls and his girlfriend wasn't exactly happy about that" she said and chuckled. "You know, he is my problem you didn't have to get involved" I said. "Hey when someone messes with my brother they mess with me" she said and laughed. "Thanks for comforting me" I said as I stood up. "Now let's go finish lunch" she said as we walked back to the cafeteria. When we got there I noticed that Jerrod and his cronies were gone. I walked back over to my seat and noticed that the picture was still in my food. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of when Jenny and I went to Kemah with some of our friends. Everyone else had left but me and Jenny decided to stay. We had gone to a photo booth and had taken a couple of pictures. She was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt that had the words "We are friends forever" on it and I remembered that I had given her that shirt for her 17th birthday. With that shirt she had on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a midnight blue jacket on. I was wearing a white muscle shirt with a leather jacket on and a pair of jeans. She had a smirk on her face because I had just given her a wet willie and she had proceeded to elbow me in the gut. I had some other pictures of us but this was my favorite. I then proceeded to sit down and enjoy the rest of my lunch. As me and the rest of the angels were walking back to our rooms we heard an announcement over the loud speaker. "All of the angels please report to my office" I heard Chaos say. We all made a U-turn and walked to Chaos' office.

Speedy's POV (Zoe)

"Please sit down everybody" Chaos said as we all walked in. "First of all, Eric please try to control your anger next time" he said. "I'll do my best but next time he pulls something like that he'll be in the infirmary for a month" I muttered. "Next, I have new mission for you guys" he announced. "Okay what do you need us to do" I asked. "Before I tell you guy's yall have to promise on the river Styx that you'll do the mission" "We swear" we all said with questioning looks. "Now, the mission I have for you guys is I need all of you to go back to earth to help all of the demigods and gods fight Gaia, the Giants and some of the titans and you will be staying at Camp Half-Blood" Chaos explained. We all started arguing about the fact that we didn't want to go back. "SILENCE" Chaos shouted. "I'm sorry but I need you to fight with them so we don't lose Earth to Gaia" he told us. "All of you will leave tomorrow" he declared. We all leaned back uncomfortably because of our wings. We were all mad but I swear nobody was madder then Eric and Percy. They looked like they were about to murder someone and the pupils in there eyes were replaced by flames. The entire time that he has been here and was at camp nobody was ever able to find out who his godly parent is. After about 5 minutes of us sitting there we all stood up and left with frustrating looks. Before we walked out I heard Chaos say "Eric please stay I would like to talk to you"' and Eric turned around and sat down. As we walked out I turned around and stared at the door to Chaos' office for a while. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around and saw Percy. "We are going to go to the game room so we can relax before we leave, do you want to come" he asked me. "Yeah, but I have to do something I'll catch up to you guys" I said. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit" he said as he kissed me on the cheek and then everybody left. I looked around to see if I could figure out a way to eavesdrop on them. I looked up and saw an air vent. "Perfect" I muttered. I looked around and made sure that nobody was around. I made myself small and climbed my way up to the vent using the vending machines. Yeah you heard me even in Chaos' base we have vending machines. I made my way around the ventilation system until I found the vent that belonged to Chaos' office. I looked down and saw Eric and Chaos talking. "I am fading and I need you to take my place" I heard Chaos say. I covered my mouth to keep from gasping. Chaos was like a father to me, I wonder how much longer he has. I will fade in the next 1,000 years but I need you to practice with my powers so I am giving them to you now" Chaos said shakily and I knew he was worried about how everybody would react when they found out. "But, Lord Chaos you are like a father to all of us how are you going to tell everybody else" I heard Eric exclaim. "I will tell everybody with due time Eric but like I said I need you to practice with my powers so you know how to use them" Chaos told Eric. "Ok, but how am I going to get your powers" I heard Eric say shakily. "Like this" Chaos exclaimed. Chaos then put his fingers on Eric's head. His thumb was on Eric's chin, his ring finger and middle finger were on Eric's forehead and his pointing finger and pinkie were on Eric's temples. Chaos started muttering and I saw Eric's eyes turn pure white and Chaos started glowing, after a little bit Chaos stopped talking and everything turned back to normal. "What did you do Lord Chaos?" Eric asked. "I gave you numbed down versions of my powers" Chaos explained. "Alright so is that all Lord Chaos?" Eric asked. "No I ne- We aren't alone" I heard Chaos say. I turned and scrambled away from Chaos' office in the air ducts. I ran through the air ducts until I got to the one outside his office by the vending machines. I was about to walk out of the vent when I saw Percy staring into the vent. Before I could turn around and scramble away Eric reached in and grabbed me. "We are going to need to talk about this" he muttered. He put me on the top of the vending machine and walked away. I sat there for about 5 minutes before I turned into my normal size and jumped down. I walked to the game room because that's where Percy said that they would be. I walked in and saw Percy, Luke, and Robby playing on the Xbox and the girls were watching TV. Eric had just walked in and walked over to the guys so that he could play with them. I walked over to the girls and sat down on the couch next to Bianca. "What are you guys watching" I asked in a nervous tone. "The Lion King" Thalia replied. "Hey are you okay?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine" I muttered. We all decided to go to sleep once we finished the movie. The next morning I woke up and saw everybody was gone. I sat up and remembered that I needed to pack so I ran to my room. I put everything together and jogged down to our mission room. I saw everyone was waiting for me. "Alright now that everyone is here I need to tell you guy's something" Chaos said. "Eric is going to be my replacement when I fade so I had to give him my powers yesterday" Chaos said. Eric turned and glared at me. Everyone started cheering and pounding Eric on the back. "Ok now squads 1-5 are going to go there on their ships but I want yall to make a special entrance" Chaos said, chuckling. "Okay what do you have in mind" Eric said as we all grinned.

Mathew's POV

**(Didn't see that coming did you)**

Everyone was running around because camp was recently attacked by Gaia and her minions. I of course kicked total ass while everybody else sat around on their butt's. We were all trying to fix anything that needed it. Of course I didn't need to do anything because I am too good for everyone at this shithole camp. I walked into the forest so that nobody would want me to do any work. As I was walking around I got to Zeus' fist and saw a tall man in a pure white tuxedo standing at the top. When I say that he was white I literally mean it like he is crayon white. "Hello Mathew" the man said. I pulled out my trusty sword Riptide and pointed it at the man. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Chaos' brother Order" the man said. I put my sword down since he is the oldest god ever other than his father. "What do you want with me Lord Order" I exclaimed. "I got Chaos to believe that the Titans, Gaia, and the giants are the threat in this war when they aren't" he said with a chuckle. "What are you planning?" I asked him. "My brother Chaos is coming is sending some of his warriors to help fight the war and I am going to use that to destroy him and I want you to be my apprentice" Order said. "Okay and why should I help you?" I asked Order. "Because your brother and his best friend aren't dead and they are one of the warriors and you will get to defeat them" he said with a hearty laugh. "I'm in, what do I need to do" I said with a huge grin.

**A/N I bet you didn't see any of that coming did you?**

**Now thank you to the couple of people that have reviewed and left tips for me and also I am sorry I haven't been updating over the past two days like I said my six year old cousin was spending the week at my house so I didn't get the chance to update so I will see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N *double sigh* I don't own PJO, all I own are some of these characters and the plot to the story now let's dig in!**

Eric's POV

I was walking around the camp looking for Percy so I could talk to him for a little bit. I walked towards the arena because I heard some noises and when I got there I found him and Robby fighting. "Hey what's going on?" I shouted. "The camp wanted an example of our powers so we persuaded Hydro and Zeta to fight" I heard Jenny exclaim. I was confused for a little bit at how she knew their names but then I heard Delta say "While you weren't here we told everyone the nicknames of the angels".** (I realized that I accidentally made Bianca and Robby's nicknames the same so Robby's is now Zeta). **I looked over at Percy and Robby and saw that they were even with each other until Percy shot a big blast of water at Robby and froze it right as I hit him. Percy walked over to Robby and aimed Riptide at his neck and Robby screamed in frustration. I chuckled and walked over to them as Percy was unthawing Robby from the ice. "Hey Blitz you should fight someone" I heard Jenny announce. All of the Angels started cheering and laughing because they knew that I didn't want to fight anybody right now. "I am not going to fight anyone right now" I announced. "You are the biggest coward I have ever met other than two people I knew a while back named Eric and Percy" I heard a male voice say as I turned my back on the audience. Everyone gasped and then I turned around and saw the angels smiling because they knew that I couldn't deny someone challenging me and my honor. I looked around and saw the person that had challenged me was Mathew. Of course he still thinks he is better than anybody after 500 years. I walked over to him and grabbed him around the neck. "I won't fight you now but if you meet me back here tomorrow after breakfast we will fight" I growled. He decided that it was a good idea to knee me in the nuts when I was still choking him. I winced because even though I am the second most powerful person in existence that still hurts. I growled and threw Mathew into a stand that was holding a bunch of weapons and then I turned around to walk out when I heard someone shout something. "Blitz watch out" Thalia exclaimed. I turned around and saw Mathew throw a knife at me that was white as a crayon. I grimaced because the fact that the knife was white was a bad sign. I tried to duck but I ducked too late and the knife impaled itself in my right shoulder right where my wing's bone was. I screamed in pain because this knife wasn't any ordinary knife. I pulled it out of my shoulder and saw that the tip of the knife was covered in a white liquid. I threw one of my daggers at Mathew and it impaled itself in his left eye. Everyone gasped as Mathew fell on his ass with my pure black dagger still in his eye. I put my hand on my shoulder and groaned in pain as all of the angels ran over to me. I picked up the knife that Mathew had thrown at me and gave it to Percy right as I passed out. Before I lost complete consciousness I heard the entire group of angels gasp.

Jenny's POV

I don't know why I felt a strange connection to the man that was known as Blitz as we were carrying him to the infirmary. I had a strange sense of worry and fear as we arrived to the infirmary. The Apollo campers and some people from Chaos' Armada (that is what they said they were called) took Eric to a bed and started tending to him. Everyone stayed there for a little bit out of worry for Blitz but eventually left. After a little while it was just me, Hydro, and Speedy watching as they were working on Blitz. Before Hydro and a guy named Zeta had started fighting they had introduced themselves. A tall, muscly guy with Black hair introduced himself as Hydro, who I assumed was his girlfriend introduced herself as Speedy (they called her that because she had super speed), there was a guy named Terra and he had a girlfriend named Spiritus, and there was Zeta, a girl named Glaciem (it was obvious that Zeta and Glaciem liked each other), and finally there is Epsilon and Delta who I assumed where brother and sister. Also there is Blitz who wasn't there when everyone was introducing themselves and the rest of the people that were there were apparently in Chaos private army. The Apollo campers had no idea what the dagger was made out of or what was on the tip of it but the people from Chaos' Armada knew what it was and they seemed very scared at what it was. They hadn't told anyone except the Angels and even they were scared. Once they had done all that they could do the laid Blitz in a bed and left to tend to other Campers. Hydro and Speedy sat on a couch together and eventually fell asleep. I thought that it was cute that Speedy had fallen asleep with her head on Hydro's chest and he had his arm around her shoulder. I felt like I had met everyone in the angels before but they all said that they had never met me until they had come here. I looked at Blitz and I felt as if I had a connection to him. Presently I was just sitting in a Chair with my knees curled up to my chest and I was just staring at Blitz. "Why are you so worried about him" I heard a voice say and I jumped. I turned and saw Glaciem in her ice colored cloak standing there. You see each Angel has a cloak that is certain colors. Although it seemed like it was uncomfortable with their wings but they all said they couldn't even feel anything. "I feel a strange connection to him" I replied. "Why are you so worried about him" I asked Glaciem. "He is my brother" Glaciem told me. "Ah" I replied. Glaciem laughed, turned and walked out of the infirmary. Each Angel's cloak is like a moving picture. Glaciem's cloak is a lot of ice moving and shifting and I thought that that was cool. Zeta's cloak had the words POW and BAM all over it like a comic book and I immediately knew he was a comical person. Terra's cloak had the earth (not the planet, the element) moving and shifting like the ice on Glaciem's cloak. Speedy's cloak had flashes of light that looked like people running at super speed all over it. Hydro's cloak had a lot of water all over it like an ocean during a hurricane. Spiritus' cloak looked like the sky during a thunderstorm. Now the one Cloak that I liked the most was Blitz and it had fire all over it almost like Katniss from the Catching Fire movie when they were on the chariot. Now the weird thing is that the fire wasn't ordinary, it was a different color. The fire wasn't orange, it was silver. Yeah you heard me it was SILVER. Now I don't know why he liked the color silver so much but he reminded me of Eric. I turned and saw Hydro and Speedy sitting up. They rubbed their eyes to refresh themselves and looked at me. "You're still here?" Speedy asked. "Yeah, I don't know why but I feel a special connection to him" I replied. I saw Speedy and Hydro look at each other and smile. I didn't know what that was about so I let it go. "Why were all of you guys worried when yall found out what the knife was made out of and what was on the tip?" I asked the two of them. They looked at each other and nodded. "Well the knife is made out of Order Silver and that is a metal that only people in Order's army use" Hydro explained. At first I didn't know who Order was but then the name rang a bell and I remembered who he was. Order is Chaos' brother and the complete opposite of Chaos. "Now that brings us to what was on the tip of the knife" Speedy said. "What is it?" I asked. "The white liquid that was on the tip of the knife was Order's blood" Speedy finished. "What is wrong with Order's blood?" I asked them. "Well since Order is the complete opposite of Chaos and Chao's blood can heal people, Order's blood is a very dangerous poison" Hydro told me. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked with traces of worry on my face. "He should be fine unless something happens" Speedy reassured me. "Now why was everyone so scared when they found out?" I asked. "Well the fact that is made out of Order silver and that it had Order's blood on it means that Order might be rising and trying to destroy Chaos and the world" Hydro replied. I lay back in my chair and sighed. First Eric disappears five hundred years ago and now this? What else could go wrong? I thought to myself. I pulled out the red mp3 player that Eric had left me when he had left and plugged the earphones in, the Song 'Counting Stars' by One Republic started playing and I remembered that this used to be Eric's favorite song. "What is that?" Speedy asked. "500 years ago my friend Eric left the camp and he left me this" I replied with a sigh. "Was there anything between you and Eric" Hydro asked with a grin. "Why are you smiling?" I asked starting to become worried. Speedy smack Hydro on the arm and he stopped smiling. "Stop that you're freaking her out" Speedy scolded. "But to answer your question, No nothing was happening between the two of us" I told them. After we sat there and talked for a while I fell asleep with Eric's earphones still playing music in my ears.

Order's POV

**(HA HA HA)**

I walked into my temporary base on Earth with Mathew's body draped over my shoulder. I laid him down on a table my team of medical experts and cyber experts walked into the room. "What do you need Lord Order?" one of the doctors asked. "Well when my apprentice was at camp he attacked Eric Shaffer with the knife that I gave him but Eric retaliated and threw a knife at Mathew's eye" I told the group of people. "I need all of you to work together and execute Plan Z" I ordered the group of people. "But My Lord that has never been done before" someone said. "I DON'T CARE, JUST DO IT" I screamed and all of the doctors and cyber experts scrambled to get to work on Mathew. They pulled the dagger out of his eye and started to peel off the skin around his eye. Once they got the skin off the scooped his eyeball out and put it on a tray. Then they grabbed a piece of metal and placed it in the hole that was where Mathew's eye is supposed to be. Then one of the Cyber nerds walked out of the room and came back in with a red orb. "That's it FINISH THE PLAN" I exclaimed with laughter as the nerd handed the red ball to a doctor and that doctor walked over to where Mathews body was. The Doctor placed the Cyber Eye in Mathew's Eye socket and I heard a bunch of electric purring. I started cackling, because we had finished the plan.

Tommy's POV **(one of the doctors)**

I watched as Order walked over to the head doctor, Lawrence and whispered in his ear "He is no mere child, he is my apprentice" and then Lawrence's body went rigged. Order dropped Lawrence's body with a cackle and I noticed that there was a white dagger sticking out of Lawrence's stomach. "Does anyone else want to say something" Order exclaimed as he gestured to everybody. "Uh N-No sir" I said with a nervous gulp. "Good, now whoever your name is-"he said with a gesture to me "You are now the head doctor" Order told me. "Yes, My lord" I said as we all scurried out of the room and some goons in white armor dragged Lawrence's body off to who knows where.

Order's POV

As the doctors walked out of the room and that idiot doctor's body was dragged off by my guard I looked at Mathew's body and remembered something. I snapped and a special team of doctors and cyber nerds walked into the room. "Before he wakes up I want yall to execute plan Omega" I told them. "Yes sir" they all shouted at the same time and I walked out of the room as they got to work. I walked to my room and walked outside to my balcony. I looked out at the ocean as I heard the screams of terror of all the people I was torturing to get information about Chaos. I turned around and saw my secret weapon standing behind me. "Good you received my summons" I said. Even though I didn't say anything I can summon my people telepathically. "What is your bidding my lord" the monster said as it knelt down and bowed. "I need you to do something for me" I replied as I scratched my chin. "What is it" the beast I will call Abomination asked. "I want you to have your army attack that horrible place called Camp Half-Blood" I explained to Abomination. "Yes sir" he said as he stood up. I turned around as Abomination walked out to go get his army ready to attack. Then I walked back to my hidden medical room that only few knew about. As I walked in I saw the doctors put the last finishing touches of Plan Omega on Mathew. One of the doctors turned around as I walked into the room and bowed to me. "My Lord we have finished Plan Omega" he said. I nodded my head and walked over to Eric's body on the table. I waved my hand and Mathew started stirring. He sat up and looked around. "Where am I"" he asked. "You are at the Base Of Order" I exclaimed. "What happened to me" he said as he started to look at his body. "You executed what I had ordered you to do but unfortunately Eric retaliated and attacked you leaving you on the edge of death and destroying your body" I lied to Mathew. He growled and walked over to me at my throne. "When I discovered you I brought you here and had my team of medical and cyber experts turn you into a cyborg" I explained to Mathew. "Thank you for saving my life and making me better than who I was" Mathew said as he bowed. "You're welcome and I also have an announcement for you" I told Mathew. "What is it your highness?" Mathew questioned. "You are now the leader of my army" I told him. "I am?" he exclaimed. "Yes and you will also receive a new name but it is going to be a name that fits your new body" I explained. "Your new name will be…..Apocalypse" I finished. "I like that" Mathew said with a grin. Then my commander, Xander walked over to me and Apocalypse. "Hey you, cyborg I am the leading commander around here and you may not know this but you have to listen to me" he exclaimed. I heard Mathew chuckle and I knew something good was about to happen. "What's so funny, huh metal head?" Xander asked. "What I think is funny is the fact that you think you are better than me" Mathew replied. In the blink of an eye Mathew turned, punched Xander in the face and used his super speed to run to behind Xander and put his neck under Mathew's robotic arm. "Lord Order, tell this freak to let me go" I heard Xander say as I heard him struggling under Mathews grip. I chuckled as I heard Mathew twist his arm and I heard the snapping of Xander's neck and the thud of his body falling to the floor. I snapped and my guards marched in and took Xander's body away. I turned and looked at Mathew. "Good Job Apocalypse" I praised him. "Thank you my lord" Mathew said and bowed. "Since you are going to be my apprentice I must give you my powers so that if I die you can replace me" I told Apocalypse as he stood up. "How am I going to get your powers?" Apocalypse asked. "Like this" I replied as I shot a pure white beam of energy at him. There was a bright flash, the beam stopped and Mathew collapsed.

Jenny's POV

I woke up about two hours later turned and saw that Blitz wasn't in his bead. I stood up and walked out of the infirmary to find Blitz talking to some weird guy with skin that was a pale blue. I walked over to them and asked "Who is this" as I looked around and saw a big black and purple space ship sitting in the middle of the camp. "This is commander of Squad 3 of Chaos' Armada" Blitz replied. "What's his name?" I asked. "He has a name from his planet but here we call him Aviator because he is always the person who fly's the ships and he owns a fighter jet" Blitz told me. "His home planet was destroyed and he was sent here and he landed in Russia and lived there up until Chaos found him" Blitz explained to me. Blitz turned and said something to Aviator in Russian and Aviator saluted him and jogged off. Blitz turned to me "Hey can I talk to you somewhere private?" Blitz asked me. "Yeah foll-" I was interrupted by a siren. Aviator ran over to us "What's going on?" he questioned. I heard one siren, two sirens, and finally three sirens. It's a good thing I had my armor and weapons with me. "We are being attacked" I replied as I ran to the border

**A/N Thank you for the tips and all of you guys that are reading this**

**P.S. I bet yall were surprised about Mathew turning into Apocalypse huh?**

**P.S.S. I need to know if I am doing bad or if I am doing good but I won't know unless you guys**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	5. Authors note

**Hey guys sorry that this isn't a chapter but I am going to be taking a break for around a week and a half because possibly on Friday I am leaving to go to east Texas for 4****th**** of July and won't be coming back for a week so I wanted to tell you guys now and if I don't leave on Friday I am leaving that Monday (the day after my birthday) but I will try to update this week before I leave. **

**P.S. For a birthday present to me I want anybody that reads my story to leave a review on what they think of the story that is all I ask for my birthday from you guys. See Ya!**


	6. Authors note 2

A/N

Sorry that this is the second author's note chapter but made a few changes and I needed to let you guys know and I will update with an actual chapter as soon as possible.

Change #1- Eric's eyes aren't silver anymore there are a gold like color now.

Change #2- Eric's nickname isn't Blitz anymore it's now Enigma

Change#3- Luke's nickname is now Omega

Change #4-Mathew isn't a cyborg anymore they just turned his eye that got stabbed by Eric into a cyber-eye so he looks like Kano from Mortal Kombat

That's about it so like I said I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N During everything that is about to happen all of the Angels are wearing there cloaks and also all of the cloaks are still as I had described them in the past.**

Eric's POV

The second I heard Jenny say we were being attacked I reached to my pocket to make sure that my sword was there. I pulled it out, activated it and ran to the top of half-blood hill. I looked down the hill and I saw a massive army of about 10,000 monsters, mortals, satyrs, nymphs and all kinds of things marching up the hill in white armor and leading the army was…..Hyperion. I growled as I saw Hyperion in his goldish light like armor. "How did Hyperion get out of the tree" I heard a camper yell. When they got to a certain distance one of the soldiers came running up the hill and I heard everybody draw their weapons. "Don't come any closer or I will shoot you" I said as I pulled out one of my crossbows and aimed it at him. "My Lord Hyperion would like to speak with the one called Enigma" the demigod stated. Everyone starting laughing but where cut off by my voice "Ok, I will talk to him but only if he has no weapons on him and I will do the same and leave my weapons here" I said. I deactivated my sword and walked over to Percy and Robby. "Hold my weapons while I go talk to them" I said as I handed my sword to Percy and my two handheld crossbows to Robby.

"Are you sure about this?" Robby questioned me. "Nope" I said as I walked towards the demigod who then led me over to Hyperion. As I was walking I turned my head to look at all my soldiers and noticed they were all talking to each other almost as if they were planning what to do if I got captured. I turned and looked at Jenny and noticed that they had the most worried look out of anybody there. Does she know who I am because she seems really attached to me I thought to myself as I turned back around? I saw Hyperion take off his helmet and his bright fire like face looked at me in the eyes, at least I think he looked into my eyes.

"What do you want Hyperion" I spat out his name like it was poison. "If you wish to spare all of your friends and everybody in that camp then you will surrender now and maybe we won't kill anybody. "Never" I spat out. "Fine, then we will commence our attack in 60 minutes, now go back to your people and try and prepare for the onslaught that is coming" Hyperion said as he put his helmet back on. I turned around and started walking back everybody. "What did they want" Percy asked as I took my weapons back. "They wanted us to surrender so I pretty much told him to go to Tartarus" I replied. I pressed a button on the watch that was on my wrist and my armor spouted form the watch and covered my body. As soon as my helmet closed shut I turned to face the army and everybody else. "All right they are going to be attacking in an hour so I want everybody to go put on their armor and get ready" I shouted and everybody scrambled off to get ready. Aviator walked over to me with his helmet under his arm and asked "How do you think this is going to go?" he asked. "Well as long as everybody stays out of everyone's way we should be good" I replied as I sheathed my sword in a scabbard at my side. "What do you mean by that?" he questioned. "Just fight the monsters that attack you and only help someone if they look like they are about to die okay?" I told Aviator. "Understood sir" he said as he saluted and walked off. About 20 minutes later I heard some footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Jenny walking up to me in her armor. "What are you doing?" I asked. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about earlier?" she questioned. "It's nothing" I said as I made sure that I had all of my weapons on me. "Then why did you want to talk to me about it earlier?" she asked. Damn it, she may not me a daughter of Athena but she sure is smart. "No reason" I said as I started to walk towards the angels so that she would stop questioning me. Once I got over to them I saw that Robby was holding my sister's hand and talking to her. "When did this happen?" I asked as I gestured to their conjoined hands. "When you were in a coma" Sarah replied. I walked over to Robby and got in his face "I swear on the River Styx if you heart her I will rip out your lungs, shove them down your throat out your ass while I repeatedly stab you in the throat with a knife" I muttered and he nodded his head. "Understood sir" he replied and I saw the terrified look he gave Sarah. "Oh believe me he will do it" she said as she started smiling. "There was this one time in my freshman and his sophomore year in high school this guy broke my heart and Eric hunted him down and had a "talk" with him and the dude moved to California" Sarah said. I laughed as I remembered that guy, his name was Shane and I had hated him with a passion.

Everyone started laughing and I heard Robby let out a nervous chuckle. Then I heard footsteps behind me and heard her voice. "Did you really think that I would let you get away with that little thing that happened at the top of the hill?' Jenny asked and I turned around with a groan. "We'll leave you two alone" Percy said and chuckled as everyone walked away. "I can't tell you right now" I told her. "Why could you tell me earlier, but you can't tell me now?" she asked me. "Because I got a message from Chaos that told me if I told anybody what I wanted to tell you that I would be in trouble" I lied as I turned around trying to escape from her. "Alright but don't think I'm done with you" she said as she narrowed her eyes and pointer a finger at me. I raised my hands in defeat and she chuckled and walked over to a group of people who I assumed where her friends. Before I walked away from them I heard one of the people say these words "Why did Eric have to leave, if he hadn't left this battle would be so much easier". Wow, I thought as I started walking over to where the Angels had migrated to **(he he get it? Because they have wings and are technically part bird). **"So what was that about" Zoe asked with a grin when I arrived. "Earlier I was going to tell her who I am but I was interrupted when we were attacked and she wanted to know what I was going to tell her" I explained. "Did you tell her?" Nico asked. **(I just realized that I out Nico in an earlier chapter as a camper so just pretend that that was a different person and Nico was in Chaos' Armada the entire time). **"Obviously not" I told him.

Then one of our soldiers (she is actually the leader of squad 4) named Sadie walked over to us and looked at Nico "I guess this means that we aren't going on our date?" she questioned. Nico's cheeks then turned blood red and I swear he was going to pass out from embarrassment. "No" he replied as he scratches the back of his neck. "Well I'll see you later" she said with a wink at Nico. "Since when did you get the balls to ask her out?" I asked as I punched him in the shoulder. "When you were in the coma" he replied. "Why does everything happen when I'm in a coma" I exclaimed and I heard Nico chuckle. "And why were we not told about this?" Thalia asked gesturing to the rest of the angels. "Because I knew that all of you would mess with me about it" he said with a nervous chuckle. "Well yeah we would mess with you because you have had a crush on her ever since you first met her in the army" Percy said. "Can we please stop talking about this" Nico complained and everybody laughed. I ran over to the big house with the Angels tailing me. I stopped in my place and looked up at the clock on the front porch. I realized that we only had five minutes before we were attacked. "Oh god guys we only have five minutes until the attack" I exclaimed as I turned and ran towards the hill. Once I got there I turned around and noticed that Percy wasn't with us. "Where's Percy?" I questioned. "He went inside the Big house to let everybody know that we had five minutes" Zoe replied. I then heard Percy's voice come out of the speakers on the front portion of the roof of the big house "Everybody get to the hill we only have five minutes". About a minute later Percy came jogging up to us and about 30 seconds later all of the campers, hunters and people from my army came running behind him. We all drew our weapons and turned towards the top of the hill and waited. I had added a second sword to my weapons so right now as we waited I had one sword in each hand. About 3 minutes later I heard thousands of heavy footsteps and following those footsteps came 10,000 soldiers in pure whit armor. "Steady" I exclaimed. "STEADY" I shouted. Then when they were about 2,000 yards away I screamed at the top of my lungs "ATTACK" and we all rushed forward. I heard thousands of swords clashing and I also heard thousands of gunshots from my people.** (From this point on I am calling everyone in Chaos' army that isn't an angel Knights).**

Every once in a while I saw a monster drop dead when I nobody was near them and I knew that our sniper Kaz was going to work. I was slashed my sword through a telikhine and heard a loud growl. I turned around to see a hellhound about to pounce on me. A loud bang rang through the air as the hellhound dissolved. I looked off in the distance and saw Kaz give me a thumbs up and I nodded. Before I turned back around I saw an Empousa attack him but I knew he could handle it so I brushed it off and got back to fighting. I turned and saw a dracaena throw her spear at me and I narrowly dodged it. Within in the blink of an eye I reached for a throwing knife at my belt and threw it towards the dracaena. It sliced through the air and impaled itself in the monster stomach. She couched her stomach and I walked over to her. "Why do you think they call me Bull's eye" I whispered as I yanked my knife out of her and she dissolved into golden dust. I saw Jenny fighting two Cyclops's and I sprinted towards her to help. When I got there I saw that she was quickly losing the fight so I leaped into action. I jumped in the air and sailed over one of the Cyclopes and used its head as a spring board. When I landed it roared in rage and swung its club at me. I ducked and slashed at his legs as I felt the wind over my head from his club missing me. He screamed in pain as I jumped in the air and when I was in midair I plunged both of my swords into his chest and did a backflip using him as my launch pad. I landed gracefully as he fell screaming and clawing at his chest, to the ground. I walked over to his body and yanked my swords out of his chest sending him to Tartarus as his body dissolved. I turned and saw Jenny nod her head at me and I nodded back. I saw a laistrigonian giant running up behind her. I drew one of my crossbow's and shot passed her head hitting the giant in the throat. She turned around and saw the giant fall to the ground. She turned towards me "That's twice I have saved you, so you owe me" I shouted. "Ok" Jenny said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I chuckled and turned and started running to go help Percy. Before I could get to Percy about 5 Empousa appeared in front of me. "Damn it, I don't have time for this" I shouted and they attacked. One slashed her claws at me and I blocked with my left handed sword and slashed at her stomach with my other sword. She screamed in pain as she vaporized, 1 down 4 to go I thought to myself. Before one of them could to anything I whirled around and hurled three throwing knifes each one meeting its mark, leaving only on Empousa left. I knew this one was a high ranking because her hair was made out of fire and her robot leg was silver instead of the usual bronze. I knew that she was really high ranked because her hair was blue fire. "I am the highest ranked Empousa, and you will bow to me" she exclaimed. She slowly started walking towards me. "Now, now, now, you don't need that nasty little sword she said as she turned back into her normal form. Without even thinking I dropped my swords as she got closer. As she stopped in front of me she said "Now how about a kiss?" and leaned into me. Before she could a knife appeared in her chest. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Jenny standing in front of me. "Consider my debt paid" said. Then within the blink of an eye I drew my crossbow and shot an explosive bolt past her impaling a telikhine that was leading I assumed was the leader of the group that was following it. Then my arrow exploded killing the rest of the telikhine that were with it. "I don't think we are even yet" I exclaimed and she ran off with a loud groan. I laughed and ran over to where Percy was fighting a group of Dracaena. "Do you need any help" I exclaimed as I threw a knife at one of the monsters leaving four left. "No I'm good but you need to go help Zoe" he shouted. I scanned the battlefield for Zoe.

Once I found her I sprinted over to her because she was fighting a group of 20 telikhine. I slashed at one of them and turned and slashed with my other sword killing a second one. Zoe and I kept fighting until all of the telikhine were dead. "Thanks for the help" she said panting. "Well Percy said that you needed help so I came" I replied. "He is always worrying about me" she muttered. "You better be happy that you have someone who loves you that much" I told her and ran away. I was running around looking for anybody that needed help and I found one of the campers who I remembered from when I was here named Johnny was fighting Hyperion. I started sprinting to him because I knew that he stood no chance against Hyperion. Before I could get to him Hyperion head butted him and turned around in a complete circle and slash open the kid's stomach. I saw a look of pain on his face but before he could react Hyperion pulled out weird glowing dagger. Hyperion grabbed the kid by his head and stabbed him in the throat with the dagger. He laughed as something was sapped from the boy and into Hyperion. When I got over to Hyperion I stopped in my place. He turned to look at me and said "Welcome Mr. Shaffer". I winced at the use of my old name and growled at him. I slashed at Hyperion but he simply grabbed the sword out of midair with his hand. I slashed with my other sword but he just caught the other sword just like he did with the other one. He kicked me in the stomach and I staggered back. "How did you catch my swords" I exclaimed. "I know that you are a Titan but you aren't that powerful" I shouted. Hyperion simply laughed "Do you not know what this is?" he exclaimed gesturing to the glowing dagger. "This is Anima Messorem, the Soul Reaper" he exclaimed. "I don't give a shit what that is" I shouted and he just chuckled. "I guess you truly don't know what this dagger can do" he said with a sigh. "When I kill someone with this dagger it saps their soul, their very life force into me, making me more powerful" he shouted. I cursed when I realized that that is how Hyperion just simply grabbed my swords with his bare hands. He sheathed the dagger and pulled out two swords that were glowing just as brightly as he was. "What do these do?" I exclaimed as he started walking towards me. "Oh nothing it's just they are infused with my very essence" he explained. He started running towards me and when he got close to me he swung his swords and we got into a very intense sword fight. After a little bight I could tell he wasn't getting tired and I knew that that dagger really does give him the soul of every person he kills. I slashed down with both of my swords and he blocked with both of his. While he was blocking I kicked him in the stomach and he staggered back. "You're done Hyperion" I exclaimed as I ran towards him. I dropkicked him sending him flying back and when he landed he fell back and was lying on the ground. I slowly walked over to his body lying on the ground. Once I got over to him I looked at his face and saw him sweating (if that could even happen considering he is made of light) and laughed. "P-P-please don't kill me, if you spare m I will gather my men and we will leave" he pleaded. "Sorry no deal" I said as I plunged my swords into him. My left sword went through his head and my right sword went into his neck. "I started muttering "_Defecisti valete et jam non ego, Te occidissem et Omega venit" (You have failed and you no longer deserve to live I, Omega have killed you and you are finished). _Once I finished with the chant his body dissolved into a bright red light. After that happened, I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground clutching my head. I turned around to see who it was and I saw the person that I hated more than anything else in the world…. Mathew Johnson. "Well, well, well, little Shaffer how are you doing?" he said with a sarcastic tone. "How do you know who I am?" I exclaimed as I stood up. "Let's just say one of your knights isn't very loyal" he said. I growled and grabbed my swords as I charged at him. I slashed down at him but he dodged it and kicked me in the stomach. As I stagger back he pulled out a giant great sword. "And you thought that you would be able to kill me right then and there" he said as he laughed. He charged at me and swung his sword at me and I barely was able to get my swords up in time. After a little while I started to get tired because keep in mind I just fought Hyperion and he noticed. He took advantage of me being tired and head butt me. I staggered back clutching my nose. I took my hand off of my nose and looked at it and saw it covered in blood. I pulled out both of my crossbows and started shooting at him rapidly. He dodged all them and then threw two knifes at my hands. I dropped the crossbows to avoid getting my hands sliced off and then I jumped back a little bit to try to distance myself from him. Then he pulled out a handgun and shot me in the leg. I grunted in pain and fell to my knees. He started walking towards me, laughing very evilly as he walked. When he got to my crossbows he slammed the hilt of his great sword on them shattering them to pieces. When he got over to me he gripped the hilt of his great sword with both hands. My hands shot out and grabbed both of my swords. He shouted with rage as he swung his great sword down with all of his might. I thought that I was done but my reflexes brought up my swords in defense. I thought that I would be alright since I blocked him but I was wrong.

When his sword made contact with mine my swords shattered into pieces and I fell back. The hilts of my swords fell to the ground as I fell back. I looked up and for the first time since we started fighting I got a good look at his face. The eye that I had stabbed with a dagger was now replaced with a cyber-eye and there was a piece of metal where a portion of his skin should have been. "What the hell did they do to you Mathew?" I muttered. "They made me better" he exclaimed. He sheathed his great sword in the sacabbard that was hanging on his back. "Really Omega really?" he questioned. "Did you really think that you would win with me here?" he asked and laughed. He grabbed me by my collar and dragged me over to a tree. He slammed me against the tree and tied me to it. I looked around and saw that pretty much everybody had been defeated even the Angels had been defeated. Mathew whistled loudly and a couple of guards dragged Jenny over to him and the sight of her made me want to puke. She was bloody all over her body and also had cuts all over her body. Mathew pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. "I swear to the gods Mathew if you kill her I will drag you to the underworld myself" I shouted. He turned his head toward me and laughed "I'm not going to kill her Omega….. Not hey" he finished. He then turned back towards Jenny and walked over to her. "This is what you get for breaking up with me" he exclaimed. He then shot her in the stomach, shot her twice in each leg and when I thought he was finished he turned towards me. "This is for you pall" he exclaimed as he turned and shot her in the chest. "NOOO" I screamed in Rage. I broke the bonds that were tying me to the tree and tackled him to the ground. I punched him in the face over and over again not caring if my hand was broken from punching the metal on his cheek.

"Tell your men to retreat now or so help me I will torture you until you wish you were dead" I muttered. "Men fall back and regroup" he shouted. I got off of him and grabbed the gun he had shot Jenny with. I turned and proceeded to shoot the two guards that were holding Jenny, in their heads. "Now the two of you aren't going to be as lucky as all of the rest of the people in your army" I exclaimed. I turned around and saw that Mathew was gone and so was all of his army. I turned and sprinted over to Jenny. "You're going to be okay" I muttered. "I need 5 of the Knight's medics and 10 Apollo campers to take her to the infirmary and heal her NOW" I screamed. The people I had requested ran forward and grabbed Jenny and started to take her to the infirmary. Before they had left one of the Apollo campers turned around "We may not be able to save her" he said worried. "If you don't save her so help me I will kill all of you" I shouted and he turned and ran to the infirmary. I probably scared him so much he shit his pants. I remembered that I had made my wgins go into my back for the fight so I unsheathed them, ruffled them out and started helping with the wounded and rebuilding what Order's army had broken.

**So uh I guess that is the end of the story I will see guys next time!**

**Just kidding that was only chapter 5 we are only partially done.**

**So yeah a lot of shit went down in this chapter am I right?**

**Thank you to all of the people that have reviewed and helped me with this story and told me that it was a great story!**

**You know how awesome it would be if I had wings?**

**I really wish that I had wings!**

**I am going to give all of my reviewers imaginary wings so they can be part of The Angels in Chaos' Armada so…..**

**REVIEW**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N I saw a review that told me that I was making everyone two weak so thank you to Lord Revan Flame for that review! I am going to start making everyone more powerful starting in this chapter!**

**Finally a POV that yall have been wanting!**

***double sigh* I don't own PJO**

Percy's POV

After the battle was over I ran around looking for Zoe to make sure that she was okay. I found her by the infirmary with all the rest of the angels and a very worried looking Eric. "Hey what's going on?" I asked. "Mathew is still alive" Eric mumbled. "WHAT?" I exclaimed. "Yeah and he has a cyber-eye which lets him know your next move before even you know it" Eric said as he stood up and ruffled his wings impatiently. "How do you know he can do that?" I asked. "Because he pretty much beat me in a fight" Eric said as he started pacing in front of the entrance to the infirmary. "Dang…. That cyber-eye must be really freaking useful" I muttered. "But anyway you never answered my question, what's going on?" I asked. "After Mathew defeated Eric, and had beaten the rest of the Angels he brought Jenny in front of me and shot her twice in each leg, once in the stomach, and once in the chest" Nico explained. "Is she okay?" I asked. "We know about as much about her condition as you do" Eric told me as he continued pacing "Where was I during all of this?" I exclaimed. "You had gone down to the beach to help some of your siblings fight" Thalia reminded me. "All of this happened in that amount of time?" I asked. "Yep" Zoe said popping the p.

_Flashback_

_After I had sent Eric to go help Zoe I saw some of my siblings run down to the beach with about 1,500monsters in tow. I followed them so that I could help them. When I got down to the beach I saw that the battle had already started. My siblings, even though they were by the water had already been defeated. "Dang these monsters work fast" I thought to myself. I ran down to the battle where my siblings were all tied up. "Hey, did you really think that you would be able to defeat all of them and not have any trouble from anybody else?" I shouted. Then the entire group of monsters turned towards me. I scanned the crowd of monsters to see if I recognized anyone and surely enough I did. The leader of this group of freaks was my good old pal The Minotaur. "Hey friend how have you been" I jokingly asked The Minotaur. He just roared and drew his battle axe. "Oh so I see that you still have that old thing" I said referring to the battle axe he had used in the second titan war. He roared once again (it seems that all he does is roar and try to kill people now a days). He charged at me but before he could even do anything I raised my hand and controlled the water in his body. I froze all of his blood and then pulled my hand towards me, pulling his frozen blood out of his body. He couldn't even scream as millions of tiny holes appeared in his body from the frozen icicle like blood. All of the other monsters looked at me in fear as their leader collapsed and then dissolved into dust. "Anybody want some of me?" I exclaimed. An Empousa started walking towards me in her human form but the thing is she wasn't any old girl…. She was disguised as Zoe. I used the water in her body to pick her up and throw her to the side so I wouldn't have to deal with her. I guess that she was a high ranked Empousa because after I threw her all of the other Empousa's got mad. I uncapped riptide right as one of them ran at me. I dodged her charge and kicked her in the back, sending her sprawling the ground. I grabbed a small throwing knife from my belt and hurled it at her. I heard the satisfying thud of my knife hitting her in the back as I turned around. All of them were just staring at me in disbelief. I got tired of waiting so I charged all of the Empousa at once. Once they get shocked back into reality they noticed my sprinting at them. I pressed my watch and my shield sprung from my wrist. When I got into Chaos' army he modified my shield so it returns to me just like Riptide. I bashed one Empousa in the head, stabbed another and kicked on of them in the stomach. Then I stabbed all three of them with riptide. I did a backflip and landed a few feet away from them. I pushed another button on my watch and a single big spike sprung from my shield._

_An Empousa screamed in rage and came sprinting at me on her mismatched legs. I charged at her and when we got close enough I bashed her with my shield killing her instantly. I looked around and noticed that that was the last Empousa. A group of Dracaena started towards me and I sure as hell did not feel like dealing with them. I held my hand up and a ball made out of Chaos energy started forming. Now I know what you are thinking "What the hell is Chaos energy and why are you able to summon it?" Well Chaos energy is a special power that only Chaos (of course), and I have. Yeah that's right I have a power that Eric doesn't. Chaos energy is an extremely powerful element. So once the ball of energy had formed I shot it at the group of dracaena and they all disintegrated immediately. Now the thing is with Chaos energy when you kill someone with it they are dead FOREVER. All of the rest of the monsters had looks of fear on their faces. I sprinted towards the army that was holding my siblings hostage and started hacking and slashing like a maniac. After about 10 minutes there were only a couple monsters left. I slashed to my right and threw a knife to my left. I looked around and realized that there was only one monster left…. The Empousa that looked like Zoe. I turned around as I heard her voice "Well, Well, Well, looked who we have here" she chuckled. "You can't win this" I exclaimed as I pulled out riptide that I had sheathed when I had killed all the other monsters. "Maybe not, but you can't kill me because I look exactly like your girlfriend" she said as she laughed manically. "I mean at least you have her" she said as she slowly walked towards me. "What do you mean, I have my family?" I asked confused. "Let me help you with that" she said. She threw fire at me and I used a wall of water to protect me and that created a wall of mist. She pulled out a drachma (I don't want to know where she was hiding it) and threw it into the mist. "Iris you dumb bitch show me Sally Jackson" the Empousa screamed. I heard thunder boom and the Empousa looked at the sky and growled. Despite the name an Iris message came up and what I saw shocked me down to the very bone. I saw a man in my apartment and what he was doing there filled me with rage. I saw my mother and my step-father lying on the ground dead. The man was running his hands along a wall and I saw a message written in crimson. The message read "Hey Percy, here is a little gift". Then the man turned around and I was even more enraged then earlier. One of the men that I hated more than anything in my life, Order had just killed my family. "Hey Order honey how is everything going" the Empousa said. "Everything is going just nifty, Kelly baby" Order replied back. "The only thing that is bad is his 18 year old sister escaped" Order said as he swiped his hand threw the mist._

_To say I was pissed was an understatement. This was the same Empousa I had faced with Rachel in the band room. My body started glowing with green energy and a miniature storm formed around me. My eyes were no longer green they were filled with a green fire and I wasn't myself anymore. I saw a trace of fear in her eyes as I started walking towards her. She threw a lot of fireballs at me and I raised my hand and the fire just disintegrated. I looked down at my hand in shock. She picked up a sword from one of the dead monsters and threw it at me. I caught it in midair and broke it with one hand. She threw a spear at me from a dead Dracaena and I just shot a beam of Chaos energy at the spear and it disintegrated. When I got close to her I punched her in the face and she fell on her butt. I drew Riptide and looked down at her. With a terrified look on her face she said one last thing "Your girlfriend will join me in death". "I highly doubt it" I said as Riptide began glowing with Chaos energy. I then plunged Riptide into her chest and she disintegrated into grey dust, a signal that she was permanently dead. I calmed down and my little storm that was surrounding me died down. I turned and ran over to my siblings and started freeing them. After I had freed the last one I heard one of my siblings, Sarah say "I guess we know not to make him mad". I chuckled and ran back to the battle to see the army leaving. At the moment I had two things on my mind, find all of my friends and make sure that they are okay, and find my mortal sister Ashley Jackson._

_Flashback over_

After about an hour of waiting we finally got word on Jenny's condition. A medic who I later found out was named Aaron came out of the infirmary while he was cleaning his hands and all of the blood that was on his hands made me really freaking nervous so I can only imagine how Eric feels. "So is she going to be alright?" Eric asked as Aaron threw the rag to the side. "She is going to be fine but we had to perform surgery on her to get the bullet fragments out of her system" Aaron said. "So is she awake right now?" Eric asked. "Not rig-" he was interrupted when another person came out of the infirmary. "Jenny woke up and is asking to speak to Enigma" the person said. "Never mind" Aaron said as him and Eric walked into the infirmary.

Eric's POV

As I was walking into the infirmary with the doctor guy I was kind of nervous as to why Jenny wanted to talk to me. When I got to her bed I saw her eating some Ambrosia and drinking nectar which I assume is healing her to the point where she can walk around. I sat down in a chair and I heard her say "Thanks". "What for?" I asked. "You know what for" she replied as she sat up which I assumed still sort of hurt because she grimaced. "Hey be careful you are still in a little bit of pain" I told her. "I know" she replied. "Do you think you can walk?" I asked her. "Yeah, why?" she asked with a confused look. "I'm ready to tell you what I wanted to tell you before this whole invasion thing happened" I told her. "I thought you would get in trouble if you told me" she said with a look of worry on her face. "I lied to you about that, I just needed an excuse so I wouldn't have to tell you then" I explained. She sat up and punched me in the shoulder. "Meet me in the Chaos cabin when the doctor clears you, okay?" I told her. "Got it" she replied. Then I heard a siren and I listened to the amount of sirens to know what it meant. One siren meant meal time, two means a new camper, and three means an attack. I heard one siren….then two and that was it. "There is a new camper" I said as I got up and rushed to the top of half-blood hill. Once I got there I saw a girl about 18 running up the hill shooting arrow's at a couple of telikhine. I reached for my sword then remembered that they had been broken in battle. Cursing, I pulled out some throwing knifes and starting running to help the girl. Once I got close enough to her I yelled "You get up the hill I'll handle them" she looked at me, nodded and turned and ran up the hill.

I threw one knife and it hit a telikhine in the throat and he dropped his sword. I picked it up and started fighting the rest of the telikhine. I stabbed one in the chest, kicked one in the throat and then turned and slashed at the last one. I turned around and walked over to the one I had kicked. I twirled the sword in my hand and looked the telikhine in the eye's "Tell my father I said hi" as I plunged the sword into his head. I threw the sword to the side and jogged up the hill. Once I got to the top I saw the girl talking with Chiron. I jogged over so I could make sure she was okay. "Hey are you alright?" I asked her once I came to a stop next to them. "Yeah, and thanks for the help" she replied. "No problem" I exclaimed. After a little bit I got a good look at the girl and knew instantly who she was. The Percy came running over looked at the girl and slammed into her with a huge bear hug. The girl who I had just saved was Ashley Jackson, Percy's sister. "Why are you hugging me?' Ashley asked confused. "Hydro let go of her, you are freaking her out and she can't breathe" I exclaimed as Percy let go of her. "You'll find out in a little bit" he replied as me and him walked over to the rest of the Angel's.

Sarah's POV

Robby was the best thing that has ever happened to me. He was so sweet, and funny, and was the best looking guy I had ever met, and he was also super protective over me. He and I were talking to the rest of the Angel's about how Robby's sister had just shown up when Percy and Eric came running up to us. "Robby she's here" Percy yelled in excitement. "I know" Robby exclaimed. Jeez, I could tell they were excited to see her. I heard some footsteps and turned around and saw Jenny and Ashley jogging over to us. "Hey Jenny just explained to me who you guys are" Ashley exclaimed as she looked at us in awe. I shared a nod with everyone and we all decided to show them something. We all concentrated and our wings appeared. Yeah it hurt, but we were trained to now scream or yell at any kind of pain. Ashley started staring at us and then her eye's came to a rest on Eric. "Why are his wings black?" She asked in confusion. "Jenny told you that we are part of Chaos's army right?" Eric asked. "Yeah" Ashley replied. "Well when Chaos made Enigma part of the army he found out that when Chaos fades Enigma will take his place as master of the universe" I finished for my brother. "Wow" Ashley said in awe. Then one of our soldiers came running up to us. I studied him and realized that it was Jarrod, the asshole who had messed with my brother right before we left. "Hey, hot stuff how you doing" he said giving Ashley a look. She studied him and then turned her back to him "Screw off asshole" she said. I saw a mad look come across Jarrod's face. He grabbed Ashley's arm and muttered "What did you just say to me bitch?" I could tell that didn't make Robby and Percy very happy as they both kicked him, Percy kicking him in the balls and Robby in the stomach, as he fell back the both knelt down next to him. The both pulled out daggers "If you ever come close to her again you will be expelled soldier" they said and then stabbed their daggers into the ground near his head.

Then they came back over to our group. I know that Ashley knew she had two brothers because they would visit her, Sally, and Paul from time to time before they left. "Hey can the two of you come to our cabin with us for a second" Eric, Percy, and Robby said in sync. "Yeah sure" they both replied and then we walked back to the cabin. I jogged over to Robby on the way and slid my hand into his. "I bet you're excited to see your sister after so long aren't you?" I asked him with a chuckle. "You have no idea" he replied and we started laughing as we got to the cabin.

Thalia's POV **(I bet you guys thought I forgot about her huh?)**

I walked into the cabin with everyone as we took a seat; I sat next to Luke and laid my head on his chest. "Wait just a second" Eric said as he closed the door before Ashley, and Jenny could come inside. "We need to reveal ourselves to them" Percy, Robby, and Eric said perfectly in sync. "Why?' Zoe questioned. "We can't keep our secret from them anymore they have had us missing from their lives for too long and I think that it's time we come back" Eric explained. "Alright" we all said as Eric went to the door and let them in. "Alright we are going to need the two of you to sit down for what is about to happen" Luke said as the plopped down on a couch. "Would the two of you like to know who we are?" Eric asked. "Yes, very much so" they both said. We all sighed and me and Luke started off. Just about then the girl that Nico asked out on a date, Sadie came down stairs. "Am I interrupting anything?'' she asked. "No but can you leave for a little bit?" Nico asked. She nodded and left with a wink at Nico and I saw his cheeks turn crimson. Luke and I pulled down our hoods and Jenny's eyes widened. "Thalia you're alive" she exclaimed as she pulled me into a bear hug. "My name is Luke Castellan and this is Thalia Grace" Luke said introducing himself to both girls, and introducing me to Ashley. We sat down as Nico, and Bianca stood up. "My name is Nico di Angelo and this is my sister Bianca" Nico said and I hugged him and then his sister because I hadn't seen Nico in a long time. Then Robby and Sarah stood up "Hey sis" Robby said as he pulled down his hood along with Sarah. She slammed into him with a bear hug as Jenny hugged Sarah because they had been like sister before her and Eric had left. Then they sat down and it came down to Percy and Zoe. "Hey Robby do you know where Percy is?" Ashley questioned. "I'm right her little sis" Percy said as he pulled down his hood. She pulled him into a bear hug as Zoe pulled down her hood. Jenny smiled and hugged Zoe because they had been friends for a while before Zoe died. Yes, Jenny had met Zoe when she was a hunter and once they finished hugging Jenny hugged Percy because he had pretty much been a brother to her. Then Eric stood up and pulled down his hood. You would have thought that Jenny and Ashley where about to have a heart attack. Jenny and Ashley slammed into Eric with a hug that you would have thought was going to kill him. After they had let go Jenny looked at Eric and he pulled her into a kiss. Eric and Ashley had pretty much been brother and sister before he left. Then all of the guy's starting whistling and whooping and Eric glared daggers at them. Then Eric leaned his forehead on Jenny's and said "I missed you so much" and then he pulled her into a hug and they fell bag on the couch. "Jeez get a room" I exclaimed but Eric and Jenny were too absorbed in each other to notice. "But that isn't just why we called you guys here" Percy announced. "What else did you want" Jenny asked as she leaned her head into Eric's chest. "We wanted to offer the two of you a spot in the Angels" Eric finished.

Jenny immediately nodded her head "Of course I would love to join" she exclaimed. We all nodded and then turned our attention towards Ashley. "I would love to but I can't" she said. "Why not?" Percy and Robby questioned. "I already have an offer to join another group and I took it" she explained. "Who offered you to join their group" Percy asked. Ashley then pulled out the bow that she had when she had arrived but it was different. It was silver and so where the arrows on her back. "You joined the hunters?" Percy and Robby exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm really sorry guys" she exclaimed. "It's alright" they replied. "Hey, you know I used to be their lieutenant" I told Ashley. "That's the position that Artemis offered me" Ashley said with a nervous look on her face. I guess she thought I would be mad that she took my place but I was excited for her because I knew that the hunter's would take care of her. "It's okay, don't be nervous I'm excited for you" I said. She sighed with relief and then we all started catching up, all though for the rest of the night you could tell Percy and Robby were a little sad that Ashley hadn't joined Chaos like Jenny did.

A/N Sorry it took a little while to update I just wasn't righting massive amounts of the chapter at a time.

Anyway, a lot of surprising stuff in that chapter huh?

Also don't worry I didn't forget about Percy, Robby, and Ashley's parents being killed! That will come into play later.

I will see you guys next chapter!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	9. Srry, but Author's note 3

Hey guy's it's me THE Sub-zero and I am going to be starting a Star wars and Percy Jackson crossover over the next couple of days so updates for this story will be kind of slow, but I will still make time for this story. Please give my star wars and Percy Jackson story a chance, sure it might not be to good but that's why you guys can review and help me so I will see you guys next time.


End file.
